


family trips, kimonos and kitten children who love their dads

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Festivals, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Only Vaguely Hinted At OtaYuri, Post-Canon, Victor and Yuuri being Yuri's Dads, Victuri more or less spoiling their kitten son, Yuuri K POV, family holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: victor orders some custom made kimono, victuri are basically yuri’s dads and yuri is so their child and doesn’t even bother denying it if asked, there’s a two-week vacation in hasetsu where even otabek is invited, a festival and lots of family fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [these](https://twitter.com/treevillage_jp/status/835055829443211264)

_ridiculous._

that's all yuuri can think. victor nikiforov is absolutely ridiculous, and he can't help wondering how he  _ever_  thought different. 

well, he's been ridiculous since the very first time they met in yuuri's parents' onsen, when he was all theatrical and naked and tilting yuuri's world off its axis. 

so yuuri wonders why, even after so many months, after so many things, he's still surprised when victor does something over the top.

like spending an frankly absurd amount of money ordering custom-made kimonos, made to look like their skating costumes. 

and it's not just one or two. no, he has six done.  _six._ yuuri shudders to think at the price of it all, because he knows better than anyone how expensive one simple kimono is, let alone six high quality custom-made ones, and knowing victor, probably made of the finest silks.

but victor is ridiculous and he sees no problem on wasting money when he feels like it. 

so he has _six_ made. 

one for himself, _only one_ , is done after his _stammi vicino_ costume, _"to remind us what brought us together, yuuri!"_ and though he’s loath to admit, yuuri really wants to see how that would look. then there are two made one for each of yuuri's costumes this past season, and yuuri won't deny the fact that he loves the sketches victor shows him as much as he loves the originals they're modelled after.

two are for yuri, because victor's got it into his head that the boy would hate them if they left him out. and well, yuuri thinks he's kind of right about it. he won't tell victor that, though, it would go straight to his head. (he also realizes, maybe a bit late but he’d never thought too much about it before, just how contrasting yuri's two costumes are, like heaven and hell.)

the last one, to yuuri's surprise, is made for otabek, to look like his free skate costume. when he asks victor about it, sketch in hand, he just shrugs. 'he's yurio's first friend.' he says with a soft expression on his face, fond, maybe a little proud, maybe a little nostalgic. yuuri thinks he understands. 

~

in the month or so after the end of the skating season but before they need to start preparing for the upcoming one, yuuri and victor decide a two week vacation in hasetsu is in order. 

the forecast predicts nice weather (no more out-of season snow, they hope), perfect for a hanami, and they decide to drag yuri along with them, with his grandfather's permission. he bitches at them that he'd be bored hanging around two gross men who won't stop hanging off of each other for a minute, that there's so much of yuuko's triplets that he can take, that he'd rather spend his time in better ways. 

he shuts up and his face starts glowing with a kind of excited happiness when yuuri tells him they've already made plans for otabek to join them. 'you better not be embarrassing, then.' he still grumbles, because he wouldn't be yurio if he didn't. yuuri has to keep victor from teasing him about how he sounds like a teenager bringing his first boyfriend to meet the parents. actually, he has to keep _himself_ from teasing a bit, too.

~

there’s a two day festival halfway through their stay, and victor insists they all go, because of course he does. yuuri can't help smiling at his excitement, both at the idea of a festival and at the thought of seeing yuri's face when he receives his gift. hell, he's excited himself, since victor has yet to show him the finished products. 

the first evening, a couple of hours before they're set to leave, victor comes down into the family room, where yuuri, yuri and otabek are sitting with mari and minako, two carefully wrapped bundles in his arms, and yuuri can feel his anticipation spiking. 

victor's already decked in a dark teal yukata with white snowflakes stitched into the bottom half. it’s one victor has worn once before, and the way it accents his eyes still brings a blush to yuuri's cheeks. no matter how many times he sees victor dressed in japanese clothes, it still sends his heart racing.

victor gingerly places each package in front of the two yuris, and while yuuri knows what to expect, yuri does not. he lifts an eyebrow, casting a questioning look between victor's expectant grin and yuuri's soft smile. yuuri can tell he's curious.

'open it.' he tells him, and yuri does. 

at first, there's a cautious look on his face as he undoes the ties. when the wrappings fall open and he pulls out the material, taking in the details, the shocked realisation makes him look even younger than he is.

'is this...?' he asks, a barely there whisper, wide eyes glued to the whites and the silvers of the kimono, hands trembling slightly. his ears are pink, his eyes are a bit shiny, and yuuri can't help thinking how adorable he is when he's so pleasantly surprised his angry façade drops. 

'i'll help you put it on.' yuuri says with a gentle smile. 'it's a bit tricky to tie, especially for people who've never worn one.'

the vulnerable, child-like look on yuri's face is one yuuri doesn't think he'll ever forget. a quick glance at victor's face tells him victor thinks the same. 

'yes, please.' yuri says and sits back, closely inspecting some of the details while trying not to wrinkle it. otabek leans in, close to his shoulder, and they start talking in soft whispers.

yuuri finally turns to his own bundle, unwrapping it and taking it out gently. the material is soft, the mesh of his eros costume done in dark shades of gray, the crystals in whites with silver threads and there's even a hint of red on one side. it's as breathtaking as the costume itself and yuuri loves it instantly.

victor looks expectantly at him, probably waiting for a reaction, so yuuri places a soft kiss and a softer ‘ _thank you’_ to his cheek, before gathering it in his arms and beckoning yuri to follow him.

the evening is lovely and it’s fun filled. there are so many food stands and game stands and trinkets stands that they only manage to look at half, and they eat more than they should and drink less than they (victor) would like, but it’s fun. 

yuri drags them along to everything that catches his interest, otabek’s elbow in a firm grip, and his excitement is contagious. victor’s, too, though it’s not his first festival in japan. he keeps tugging yuuri here and there, trying to buy the most random of things, stopping to take photos almost as often as yuri does. he barely lets go of yuuri’s hand all evening.

by the time they arrive back at yu-topia, yuuri feels more relaxed than he’s felt in years, and honestly excited for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally wrote the last last part of this chapter while listening to the duet on repeat. as one does.

the next day, yuri is loud and excited.

he goes through the photos from the previous day with yuuko's triplets, an enormous smile on his face, and showing off the goldfish he caught. yuuri wonders what his face will do when he sees today's outfit. he has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. 

the day passes by pretty fast, between boisterous children (and “children”) who want to post every little thing to social media, some skating (because it’s them and they can’t help themselves) at the ice castle where yuuri and victor manage to rope yuri and otabek into trying some lifts and spins with them, and a nice, long, relaxing soak in the onsen.

before any of them know it, it’s almost evening, and yuuri can honestly say that he’d be okay with it if they were to decide not to go to the festival, because the day has been wonderful enough so far.

but then victor comes back from where he’d went to his room, this time still dressed comfortably in his usual green jinbei (because it’s too early yet) and carrying four packages.

yuuri sits up straighter. even axel, lutz and loop quiet down, curious, but with their cameras at the ready. yuri looks like he’s trying really hard not to show his curiosity.

victor puts all four on the table, spreading them out carefully, like they’re precious cargo (and they _are_ ), before picking one up and setting it down in front of yuuri. 

yuuri pulls it close but doesn't open it yet. he knows what's inside, has a decent idea of what it looks like, though not an exact one, and he'd rather first pay attention to the others. victor seems to understand, because he doesn't urge him to open it, just picks up two of the remaining three and drops them in yuri and otabek's laps.

yuuri hopes the triplets caught their startled faces properly. 

'n-now what? what's this? wha-' yuri stutters, clearly not having expected anything more after yesterday. his fingers fumble over the ties, hurrying to unwrap, disbelief and wonder and eager anticipation clear in his every movement. 

the reds and blacks of the kimono and the dark green of the obi look refined, gorgeous, and yuri's lower lips trembles before he bites down on it. 

'do you like it?' yuuri asks, and yuri nods almost numbly, unable to say a word. he can’t stop looking at it, he can’t stop touching it.

they turn to otabek then, who has kept quiet so far, his earlier surprise replaced by a soft, fond look directed at yuri. his hand on the younger boy's shoulder is gentle, but tethering like an anchor.

he's not  _quite_ as shocked as yuri, but he  _is_  surprised, the bashful smile on his face, the mindful way he handles the material, and the soft, grateful 'thank you.' as he looks it over speaking volumes of how much he had _not_ expected to be included in this, and how touched he is by the gesture.

before any of them know what's happening, yuri pushes his bundle into otabek's arms with a ‘beka, hold my kimono’ and stands up, stomping his way to the side of the low table where yuuri and victor are sitting together.

‘yurio?’ yuuri barely has time to say, only just managing to catch a glimpse of teary eyes and red cheeks, before yuri swoops down and furiously hugs him and victor. both at the same time and hard enough to bruise.

it’s over in a matter of moments, and then he’s gone, back by otabek’s side.

the room is left in stunned silence. only loop’s camera shutter can be heard. if yuuri’s shoulder didn’t ache from the harsh embrace, he’d think he’d imagined the whole thing.

before anyone can say a word, yuri’s a flurry of movement again. he’s picked up his bundle from otabek’s arms and he’s dragging yuuri by the arm, shouting over his shoulder.

‘come on, katsudon, help me get dressed.’ and then, louder, ‘yuuko, i’m going to need your help with my hair when i’m done.’

yuuko smiles at him, though he can’t see it, and agrees. then she corrals her daughters, keeping them from sneaking after them. the internet does not need half naked photos of yuri plisetsky. yuuri, as always, is thankful for his friend’s amazing everything.

he almost falls over when yuri abruptly stops, steps back into the room and yells for otabek.

‘oi, otabek, you better come, too. victor’s probably shit at tying these things, you might as well have katsudon do it.’

yuuri can’t help laughing a bit at his fiancé’s affronted ‘hey!’ as he is once again dragged along.

~

the kimonos are even more exquisite than the sketches made them seem and a lot softer to the touch.

yuuri’s and victor’s have gold threads that give them a glimmering look in the flickering lights of the festival.

that aside, victor’s burgundy one is rather simple, lighter around his shoulders, becoming shades deeper, darker further down his body, becoming almost black near the bottom hem. the golden obi makes the simple yet elegant ensemble look regal, and yuuri can’t help thinking it’s only fitting.

yuuri’s own is dark indigo, the colorful, sequined design on the back of his costume  carefully, if more elaborately stitched on the back. yuuri thinks he’s never worn something so precious (in every sense of the word) in his entire life. he makes a mental note to thank victor properly after they come back to the inn.

~

the second evening of festivities is no less fun than the first.

yuri challenges each of them to whatever games catch his eyes and interest, for once more carefree than yuuri has ever seen him, even after he’d won his grand prix finals’ gold. he doesn’t know more than a couple of words in japanese (not that anyone expects him to), so where he can’t get by on his english, he asks yuuri for help (actually asks, not demands passive-aggressively).

otabek is more relaxed than yuuri thought he’d be, clearly enjoying himself, and not getting overwhelmed. when yuuri asks, he tells him that it’s actually not the first such festival he attends, having visited japan a couple of times before.

they talk for a while, about their experience training in countries other than their own, as they walk behind victor and yuri who bicker in rapid-fire russian about something or other.

at one point, yuri decides he’s had enough of walking with the “gross lovebirds” and drags otabek away, going in the direction of a booth that yuuri remembers had a tiger almost as big as yuri as prize for some game.

‘it’s good that he finally has someone he’s willing to call a friend, don’t you think?’ victor asks from beside him, voice fond, eyes fonder, and yuuri leans his head against his shoulder, still looking towards the teenagers walking unhurriedly and talking happily.

‘yes.’ he agrees, because it is.

the blues and whites of otabek’s kimono paint a nice contrast to the reds and blacks of yuri’s, and yuuri privately thinks that they’d look like a couple if he didn’t know any better (wonders if victor made them to match on purpose).

he does know better, though, because yuri’s too focused on his career right now, and maybe a bit too young and too full of himself to think of such things, especially when he wants to take the world by storm, and besides, a first, real connection with someone doesn’t always end up in such relationships.

still, they look cute, they seem to understand each other, and they’re supportive of each other. if they have that, if they respect each other, no matter what their relationship’s like, then it’s okay. they’re still growing and they have all the time in the world.

~

by the end of evening, they’re all sitting together on a grassy hill, surrounded by people and waiting for the fireworks to start.

yuuri is leaning against victor’s chest, holding a cup of still warm tea in one hand and petting makkachin with the other, listening to his fiancé reminiscing about a festival he went to once, as a young teenager.  

next to them, yuri is sitting with the stuffed tiger otabek won for him in his lap, hugging it to his chest like it’s the most precious thing he owns, talking excitedly with his friend. otabek, for his part, while he looks as subdued as he always does, also looks like he’s right where he wants to be, smiling gently at yuri’s exuberance.

the grin on yuri’s face is too adorable for a usually moody sixteen year old, yuuri can’t help thinking. it seems being able to unwind, to have fun and be around people he cares about (whether he admits to it or not), away from the pressure of skating and training and having to win, is good for him.

yuuri wonders if they could make this sort of holiday a regular thing. he’ll have to talk to victor about it sometime, though he’s sure he will agree. it’s the kind of thing victor would love.

when the fireworks finally start, yuuri looks around at his small group, each one enjoying the beautiful, colorful display, and feels like his heart is going to burst with warmth.

it feels so much like family, like a family he’s made for himself, and the happiness the thought brings him has him glowing inside.

he revises his earlier mental note. he has to properly thank victor later, not only for the wonderful kimonos, but for _being him_ , for taking yuuri’s drunken ramblings to heart and deciding to become his coach, and for not letting yuuri go when yuuri was being anxious and self-doubting and stupid.

yuuri has never been so content, so happy in his life than in this moment, and he can’t help looking forward to whatever the future holds.

he buries himself deeper in victor’s embrace and fiddles with the ring on his finger, watching the fireworks light up the night sky. he smiles quietly to himself, one thought crossing his mind.

‘well now, there’s just one more thing that needs to be done.’


End file.
